Muggle Meets Magic
by Lin3
Summary: Chp.3 up. First chp is summary. Mainly-starts out when H.P and D.M are ten. Harry's a girl, they meet up, and evil starts to come. Crossover with Gundom wing. Pleas check summary inside-pleas. R+R*smiles*
1. School days 1

Hey i hope this works and don't hesitate to me any more of your chapters Muggle Meets Magic  
  
Serena cherry: sorry its short but other chapters will be done better!  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a cool October day in England, the sun dulled by thin clouds, and the streets filled with slush from sleet.  
  
Now on a day like this anyone would think it wise to stay inside, but Harry Potter was running, for she was very late for school.  
  
She was not the only one, though, not enjoying herself. Their where a few others, five to be exact.  
  
"D. Dursley," called Quatre as he tried to hide his scowl as his eyes landed on the fat, bully of a kid. Oh yes, what had he been doing here.  
  
He and the other four pilots had achieved an all out low.  
  
Teaching children, specifically snobbish, stuck up 5th graders, was not his idea of a fun time. He could tell the others didn't like the situation much either.  
  
Now he wasn't a kid-hater, oh no, he loved kids it' s just- you had to notice how snobbish, rude, and mean kids like these really were! They were horrible!  
  
Now he had been able to hide the scowl on his face so that the children wouldn't know how stressed he was. His friends however, were who he was worried about.  
  
Duo had found the situation funny and it would be easier for him as he was more of a child than anyone had ever seen.  
  
As for the other three....  
  
Heero had raised an eyebrow and quickly said no. They had to check him for guns before they left; For the children's safety of course. He had only carried a small hand gun, so it wasn't that bad. Yet he had a sinking feeling they missed at least one.  
  
Trowa was more quiet but had protested nonetheless.  
  
And Wufei had been furious but in the end had finally given in.  
  
When he had finished with the attendance Quatre smiled.  
  
"We have a new student today who has risen up from the fourth grade. As I understand she's your cousin Dudley."  
  
Dudley grunted a yes and Duo rolled his eyes. He had taken an instant dislike for the 'Fat hippo' and most likely the girl was the same, only smarter.  
  
"Well can you tell us a little a bit about her?" He asked.  
  
Dudley scowled, his fat features contorting while his chins wobbled, "I live with her. She's a nightmare. She always does things wrong and she is always causing a lot of trouble. She is sooo skinny, you would think her a walking corps!"  
  
"Now Mr. Dursley!" said Quatre. "That is a cruel thing to say!"  
  
Then he spun to a snickering Duo and hissed, "And as for you! You're supposed to at least TRY to set a good example! Be kind to the child. I'm sure she has some kind of disease or something if she is that bad."  
  
"Oh yeah she has a disease all right," yelled one kid, "I went over to her house once and she was so weird. She never talks and is always so weird. She might be pretty- If she rely thought of gaining a few pounds. And she never laughs! And all she dose is read and and and!"  
  
Suddenly the door creaked open and a small girl came in. She had the blackest hair any of the pilots ever seen, and her big green eyes were bright and curios. Indeed the girl was skinny- unhealthily skinny- and she had a big bruise on her left cheek and a cut above her right brow that looked like it was done by a knife.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she said in a soft voice that could barely be heard.  
  
"Hey Potter!" yelled a kid, "Why don't you go back to preschool and learn to talk more!"  
  
All the kids laughed while Duo made a detention slip. Quatre went to lecture him, while Heero, Trowa, and Wofie stared at her silently. She blushed madly and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Now I expect you to give Mrs. Potter more respect. Now Harry," he said once the riot of laughing children had stopped, "You just choose a empty seat."  
  
Immediately every kid with a empty seat next to them blocked her way of getting in the seat.  
  
"Now kids let her sit where she wants to," said Quatre.  
  
"It's ok," she whispered, "I don't care."  
  
She slowly made her way to the end and sat in a corner at least four seats away from the nearest kid.  
  
"Well if you want that one," he whispered.  
  
She didn't say anything, she just gave him an emotionless look, then bent down and picked up her backpack and started getting her stuff out putting it in her desk.  
  
'This is going to be a long day!" thought Quatre in despair as he got hit in the back of the head with a spit ball. 


	2. Summary

Lin:OK I am putting this up so I can explain better about the story.  
  
Will their be a sequel?  
  
Yes. The next part of this story will be their first year, the part after that their second, and so on.  
  
Will it be similar to the books?  
  
I will fallow the main themes in the book, like in the second the chamber of secrets has been opened or in the fourth Voldemort rises again, but I will have it very much different.  
  
Will it go past Hogwarts?:I'm not sure about that, yet, but if enough people like it then, yes, I shall make a post Hogwarts.  
  
If yes to question above, will their be any big family for Harriet?  
  
Harriet will be with Draco, that is for sure, but I do not know exactly what will happen as of yet.  
  
Will Harriet's parents come back?  
  
I cannot tell you that. That is one of the bigger mysterious in this part of the series.  
  
Will Draco and Harriet get to gather anytime soon? Will they go out with anybody else?  
  
That will be reviled within the story.  
  
-Lin-  
  
My friend suggested that these were some of the questions that people might ask so I put them up and answered them.  
  
Also I am going to give you a short summery on what this story is about, since I'm not fully happy with what I have.*Clears throughout*  
  
Summary: Harriet is a young girl, shy and mistreated at home she meets somebody named Draco Malfoy. Can two people who are 'pose' to be enemy's become the best of friends? The gundom pilots hope so for trouble arise's and nightmares from the past come back to haunt them.  
  
Can Draco and Harriet get together before going to Hogwarts, can they defeat the past before it comes to harm their and other's futcher, and what of this curse that has been told. A curse to bring back the dead. .. . 


	3. Life

Chapter Two.  
  
Meetings.  
  
Right when Dou opened the door they knew that a young mischievous 10 turning 11 year old, Draco Malfoy would be there.  
  
They were right too. He ran up to them and crossed his arms trying to give them a glare, "What took you so long? Why weren't you here earlier? Oh and," he got a sly look one his face, "Heero, you're GIRL FRIEND came over. She said she would use. . . the. . . tellyphona to talk to you."  
  
They snickered and Heero just crossed his arms walking inside to go to his room to see what Releena wanted.  
  
"It's called a 'telephone' Draco," said Quatre.  
  
"Whatever, it's still a muggle object," Draco scowled at the very thought of it but he was trying to get better at that.  
  
"Why hello little man!" Dou said while messing up the young blonde's hair making it so he had to push Quatre away to get to the kid. It was short, down to his chin, but the boy, who's role model was Duo, was trying to grow it out.  
  
The boy smiled, something the gundom pilots only got to see and ruffled up Duo's already messy hair. It obviously had been a long day.  
  
"We got you enrolled in the school we're teaching at and managed to move you to our class," said Quatre.  
  
Draco made a sour face and gave a small whine.  
  
"But uncle! I don' wanna go to a muggle school. Can't I just. . . wait till I go to Hogwarts?!" Draco gave the remaining pilots a pleading look but, seeing he was not going to get his way, crossed his arms and growled, "oh fine! I'll go to the stupid muggle school. What are the muggles like anyway?"  
  
They walked into the hallway closing the door behind them with a small sheepish look while Draco looked up angrily. Wufi made a quick exit. Time passed by slowly, the clouds passing over the sun every once and a while making dark shadows flash around them. The usually dull sun itself seemed to try and hide from the young boy's glare which he had learned from his dad.  
  
"Well their is a nice girl named Harry," said Duo.  
  
Draco couldn't help but comment, "A stupid muggle girl no doubt."  
  
"Now now Draco," said Quatre, "you can't judge her so quickly. We like her, the kids don't seem to though. You should-"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and Quatre continued on until Duo interrupted.  
  
"Her name's Harriet. But everybody calls her Harry. She seems to like that better. And also you probably 'would' like her," Draco got a surprised look here, "no no really. She's not a snotty little two timing-"and Duo repeated every insult in the book in describing the kids in the class.  
  
"What Duo is trying to say is that she's a good kid," said Trowa in his calm voice, "I suggest you meet her tomorrow."  
  
Draco gave them a look to kill but when seeing it was ineffective he merely nodded. Stomping off, he made his way up to his room while the others breathed sighs of relief.  
  
"Defiantly too much like Heero," gasped Duo, "he's going to blow us all up some day. Just like Heero. All crazy. And-"  
  
"And I'm thinking of blowing up a certain someone who is thinking of me wrongly," Heero had returned and had a gun pointing to Duo. Immediately the braided haired boy ran screaming, a shooting Heero not far behind.  
  
"Here we go again," sighed Quatre.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry gulped down a lump of fear that had gathered in her while she stood outside the door of the Dursley's house. She knew she was in trouble.  
  
Quietly she opened the door and stepped inside, silently taking off her shoes after closing the door. She made her way to her cupboard.  
  
"And," growled a voice and she cringed while the room seemed to suddenly drop in temperature, "what do you think you are doing tracking water all over MY CLEAN FLOORS."  
  
She looked up to see her Aunt glaring down at her.  
  
"Aunt Petunia I hadn't meant to," she said in a whisper but her aunt was already calling Vernon down.  
  
Harry fell asleep that night with waves of pain shooting though her limbs and nightmares hunting her dreams.  
  
* * * *  
  
Elora 2003-02-13 1 Anonymous No offence but this isn't your best work. But pleas keep up, maybe you'll smooth out the rotten lumps you have gotten started here.  
  
I know you got the second and third chapters on your desktop, why haven't you up dated? It better not be coz of your studying.  
  
Not listening, I've got to study, and you have that 'I' search paper to do with me. And here is the second. I accidentally Erased it that is why it's different, shorter, and it took me a while to up date. Because I was looking all over in vain to find it. Pleas R+r  
  
TOPGRRRL 2003-02-05 1 Signed This is an interesting take on Harry Potter... The grammar is not that great but the plotline is...interesting, I suppose. Thanks for reviewing my story, but I don't think I can develop better chapters to finish it up.  
  
Thank you and I'll try to work on my Grammar. Your welcome for reviewing your story and I hope you do continue, I know that u can continue. Please R+R. I'll check up on you're story some time. . .Once I'm done updating all 11 of my stories *Sweat drop*  
  
kitsune 2003-02-04 1 Anonymous Wonderful start. Please continue. Love all your stories and would like to see more of this. Great ideas of putting the pilots into HP. Can't wait to see what He-chan and Wu-man do to avenge the injustice done to young Harry. Looking forward to seeing Draco make his own appearance.  
  
Thank you for reviewing! And don,t worry I'm continuing! Thanks, I have a lot of these ideas swimming in my head. *whispers* I love to do crossovers. You got any suggestions of what you might want to see I'll try to get it out. OOooh and Heero and Wufai are going to be angry all right. But also you should see the temper Relee has. I'm going to have her go very angry. Also Trowa is going to be their when the Dursleys get busted. Please review! See yah!  
  
Sugoi! Renae Nyx Hunter 2003-01-26 1 Anonymous Now this should be good, he he, I love the Gundam pilots especially Duo, he's the best. *yells loudly like a very, very, VERY CRAZY DUO FAN* You have to update this really soon, hopefully.  
  
Glad you like this, and I'll be sure to put more of Duo in here. I'll be thinking of a later on chappie where he gets high on sugar *gets thoughtful look. I'm going to up date more often I promise. I just lost this chapter on my computer and wouldn't take the fact for the longest time that I had lost it. Please R+R  
  
(^_^)Renae Nyx Hunter(^_^) Asellus (myst4drgn@msn.com) 2003-01-25 1 Anonymous Why does a girl have the name Harry still? oh well. Please update soon. Sounds pretty good so far.  
  
In this chapter it actually tells Harry,s real name is Harriet and she just likes to be called Harry. I'll be sure to up date more. Thank you for reviewing! Sorry that I took so long to up date! Please R+R  
Serena cherry: You like? No yes maybe? Just r+r and tell me k? Sorry it took me so long to up date. I hade to catch up in school, had some work to do, and I was away from home for a while so couldn't work on my story, plus I lost this chapter and wouldn't take the actual reality that I lost it *cries* I had around 2,000 words too! *WAILS*  
  
Well I promise the next chapter will be better. I will not loose that one. Pleas R+R 


End file.
